


Нет места для двоих

by HaruIchigo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Однажды Чжуан Цзы приснилось, что он - бабочка, весело порхающий мотылёк. Он наслаждался от души и не осознавал, что он Чжуан Цзы. Но, вдруг проснулся, очень удивился тому, что он - Чжуан Цзы и не мог понять: снилось ли Чжуан Цзы, что он - бабочка, или бабочке снится, что она - Чжуан Цзы?"</p>
<p>Чжуан Цзы - Коан о бабочке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет места для двоих

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Этот фик не миновало кроссгендерное проклятия сериала  
> 2) Так как литовские мародёры в этом сеттинге уже не актуальны, а сериальный канон на их тему молчит, пришлось выкручиваться.

Там было много дверей. Двери хлопали на сквозняке, и проходя мимо Он видел за ними пустые комнаты. Хозяева комнат умерли – их кончина была страшной и несправедливой, как любая смерть.  
На секунду Он подумал, что тоже мёртв вместе с ними, но чьё-то прикосновение, всю дорогу согревавшее Его руку, вернулось. Кто-то шёл в темноте рядом с Ним, постоянно напоминал Ему, что существует другой мир.   
Мир, в котором осталось что-то важное.  
Кто-то важный.  
Кто-то…

***  
Тёплое касание чужой руки вытянуло Его наверх, и Он очнулся в конце концов, весь опутанный трубками и пустой внутри.  
«Микаэль Л», - прочитал Он на прикреплённой к капельнице бумажке. Бумажка оборвалась, не оставив Ему фамилии, но имя имело смысл. Оно принадлежало Ему, но от того что Он долго не пользовался им, блуждая в мире дверей, где имена были не нужны, казалось чужим, непривычным. Не разношенным.  
Он не помнил, как выглядит, а зеркала поблизости не было. Щёки наощупь оказались немного колючими, волосы – кудрявыми. Почему-то это казалось правильным, успокаивающим.  
В палате было полутемно – горел только ночник, уютный и жёлтый. Рядом, на тумбочке, лежала книга в синей с золотом обложке, заложенная бархатной закладкой – «Les Fleurs du mal». На стуле висел коричневый твидовый пиджак.  
Всё это принадлежало не Ему, но могло принадлежать. Он стянул пиджак, прижал к лицу, пытаясь почувствовать реальность шершавой ткани. Тёплый запах одеколона, прячущийся в складках, был Ему знаком.  
Это был хороший запах, и Он ориентировался по нему, как животное, пытаясь найти воспоминание, связанное с ним.  
Воспоминание нашло его само. Когда Он поднял глаза, оно уже стояло над ним, приняв облик высокого, худого мужчины, больше всего похожего на смерть.  
Правда, смерть не приходит с пластиковым кофейным стаканчиком в руках, и тени не залегают в усталых морщинах на её лице.  
Но вот глаза…   
Мёртвые. Свет бликует, придавая им видимость жизни, особое выражение. Но что на самом деле там, в темноте?  
\- Ты знаешь, кто ты? – успокаивающий низкий голос с лёгким акцентом. Слегка встревоженный. – Ты знаешь, где находишься?  
\- Я… Микаэль. – Это был единственный правильный ответ. Единственный ответ, который у Него вообще был. – И я… в больнице. Кажется. А вы? Я вас знаю?  
Наваждение рассеялось. Перед Ним стоял человек. Очень собранный и сдержанный человек, очень усталый от бессонных ночей в неудобном кресле, и очень старающийся скрыть что-то, удержать в себе.  
\- Я Ганнибал, - сказал человек, осторожно присаживаясь на край Его кровати. – Твой брат, Мика.  
Наверное, это было хорошо. Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать или сделать.  
И Он сказал:  
\- Привет.

***

Ганнибал приходил к нему каждый день, садился рядом, брал руку Микаэля в свою и рассказывал. Если бы не эти визиты, лежать в больнице стало бы совсем тошно. Медсёстры понимали английский, но упорно не разговаривали на нём, предпочитая свой воркующий язык, в котором Микаэль опознал французский.  
Ганнибал без труда говорил с ними. Кажется, даже делал им комплименты и отдавал приказания.  
И всегда выставлял их из палаты.  
\- Ты помнишь наш литовский замок, Мика? – спрашивал он, и тепло его ладони было тем самым, что Микаэль чувствовал там, в небытие. – Замок и лес вокруг.  
Микаэль закрывал глаза и пытался вспоминать. Перед ним вырастали деревья в золотой листве, и среди них – олень, гордо несущий корону ветвистых рогов.  
А ещё, почему-то, грибы. Грибные плантации среди деревьев.  
\- Помню, - улыбался он, и тёмные, старые глаза Ганнибала теплели.   
\- Ты был совсем маленьким. Едва научился говорить, но уже пытался выговорить моё имя. Не думаю, что ты это вспомнишь, но вот я помню очень хорошо.  
\- Я и сейчас-то его с трудом выговариваю, - Микаэль неловко усмехнулся. – Мне надо к тебе привыкнуть, я… почему-то не привык, что у меня есть брат.  
\- Мы начнём с малого, - лицо Ганнибала ничего не выражало в этот момент. Он был как спокойная, прохладная вода. – С ранних воспоминаний. Я всегда был рядом с тобой в твои первые годы, Мика, я смотрел, как ты рос, и это было самое большое чудо, что я видел в жизни. Мой собственный, единственный младший брат.  
Он, казалось, не испытывал ни малейшего стеснения говоря об этом, будто они и правда были связаны сильнее, не так как другие люди, но эта связь, провод, по которому шёл этот ток, затёрлась и потерялась в смутном сознании Микаэля. Он сделал рывок, пытаясь нащупать её.  
\- У нашего отца были моторки… да? – осторожно спросил он, заглядывая Ганнибалу в глаза. – Я помогал ему их чинить… Я помню запах смазочного масла, бензина. А ещё мне нравилось, когда папа заводил починенный мотор. Нравился звук – такой ровный, здоровый рокот…  
\- Нет. – Это «нет» было спокойным и сдержанным, но строгим. Как удар линейкой по пальцам. – У нашего с тобой отца не было ничего подобного. У нас были лебеди, Мика. Попытайся вспомнить. Большие, прекрасные лебеди.

Он старался. Очень старался. Он чувствовал, что пот начинает сбегать по щекам, что в голове разгорается пламя, воет и бьётся в виски.  
Он не мог вспомнить лебедей. Только лодочный сарай и мутно поблёскивающие бутыли бензина.  
Стены больничной палаты кривились и изгибались, скручивались…  
Его ночная рубашка промокла от пота насквозь, он был жалок, но Ганнибал всё равно обнял его, ласково, как ребёнка, прижавшись щекой к влажным тёмным завиткам на макушке.  
\- Ш-ш, не всё сразу, Мика. Не спеши. – Старший брат говорил ласково, и Микаэлю хотелось растаять в этой ласковости, завернуться в неё как в уютное одеяло. – Мы вернём тебя, и всё снова будет замечательно. Я всегда буду рядом. Мы будем вместе, как раньше.  
Микаэль так устал, что поверил ему легко и сразу. Он закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах одеколона и крема для бритья. Такие чистые, ровные, надёжные мужские запахи. Они могли принадлежать только такому надёжному, уверенному в себе человеку, как старший брат.  
Если он сказал, что Микаэль вспомнит – то он действительно вспомнит. Ганнибалу можно было доверять.   
Мика просто знал это.

 

***

Они многого добились за неделю. В одну прекрасную ночь Микаэлю приснилось озеро и чёрные лебеди, скользящие по воде, как по зеркалу. Он видел светловолосого мальчика в костюмчике, похожем на школьный, но с шортами вместо брюк. У него были забавно-старомодные гольфы и лакированные туфли, как у маленького лорда или кого-то вроде.  
Мальчик бросал лебедям хлеб, но птицы неблагодарно шипели на него и махали крыльями, поднимая тучу брызг.  
Это было жутковато, но, почему-то весело. И там же Микаэль видел себя – совсем маленьким, испуганно спрятавшимся за брата.  
Ганнибал не рассказывал ему деталей, но всё постепенно вставало на свои места. Стоило брату упомянуть о каком-то событии, как Микаэль тут же отыскивал в мутной глубине памяти запылённые образы и смазанные картины, которые тут же оживали вокруг него.  
Семье пришлось переехать из-за отцовской дипломатической миссии – он помнил это, помнил каюту на пароходе, солёный морской ветер в лицо, то, как они с братом играли в прятки на палубе, и брат притворялся, что не может его найти, хотя, конечно, сразу замечал…  
Он рассказывал об этом Ганнибалу, и тот внимательно слушал, удовлетворённо кивал, - кажется, радовался. Микаэлю тяжело было разбираться в его чувствах. Он в своих-то не мог разобраться: всё виделось ему будто из-под воды, и порой, чтобы увериться в реальности предметов, он подолгу ощупывал их, обнюхивал, иногда даже пробовал на вкус. Только это убеждало его в том, что вокруг не фантазия и не иллюзия.  
Когда маленький мир больничной палаты был исследован, Ганнибал открыл Микаэлю мир новый – ухоженный, чистенький сад маленькой частной клиники на Лазурном Берегу.  
Они гуляли по аллеям, усыпанным белыми цветочными лепестками, и Ганнибал мягко, но надёжно поддерживал Мику под руку. Микаэль был не против: от света, звуков и запахов у него слегка кружилась голова. Иногда ветер доносил до него солёный запах моря, но сколько он ни присматривался – единственным синим пятном за стеной деревьев было небо.  
Было жарко, но не так как в Колумбии, на маленькой асиенде, где семья скрывалась… скрывалась от чего?  
Микаэль не мог вспомнить, а Ганнибал не хотел говорить об этом – профессионализм будто изменял ему. Он поджимал без того тонкие губы и долго молчал, подыскивая слова.  
\- Нам не повезло попасть в самое жерло гражданской войны, - как-то сказал он, и Микаэль увидел вдруг выбеленные солнцем скалы и пропылённых смуглых людей, глядящих на него усталыми волчьими глазами.  
\- К несчастью, мародёры убили родителей. Ты помнишь родителей, Мика?  
Граф-отец – дипломат и джентльмен, всегда безукоризненный, всегда благородный, немного чопорный греющей душу английской чопорностью. Похожий на Ганнибала – вернее, это Ганнибал вышел похож на него.   
Графиня-мать… она была итальянкой, так сказал старший брат. Наверняка темноволосой и бесконечно красивой. Всегда в элегантных платьях. Всегда пахнущая духами и тёплая… Микаэль думал: есть ли в нём что-то от неё или от отца, но всё время спотыкался на том, что не помнит, как выглядит сам. Мутные отражения, которые он ловил на никелированных столбиках лестниц и в тёмных окнах его не удовлетворяли, поэтому брат, в конце концов, отвёл его к зеркалу в уютной приёмной главного врача.  
Зеркало было большим, в тяжёлой позолоченной раме. Оно выступало из тёмных деревянных панелей и вишнёвых обоев как дверь, и за этой дверью стоял Ганнибал. Стоял, положив руки на плечи какого-то измождённого светлоглазого мужчины похожего то ли на наркомана в завязке то ли на мученика, застрявшего где-то между святостью и безумием. У незнакомца были тёмные вьющиеся волосы, небритые щёки, и он был совершенно не похож на Ганнибала. Ни высоких азиатских скул, ни некрасивой чувственности – просто условно-миловидное лицо. Ничего от Лектеров.  
Это привело его в замешательство. Неприятное замешательство, неожиданный и болезненный страх, что всё ложь, ошибка…  
Но Ганнибал смотрел на его отражение с гордостью и удовольствием, будто знакомя Микаэля со старым другом.  
\- Ты – вылитая мама, - сказал он, накланяясь к уху Мики. – Если б она была мужчиной, ты был бы её точной копией. Настоящий Сфорца.  
Микаэль сглотнул комок в горле. Тяжёлый комок с острыми краями.  
\- Но мы с тобой…  
\- Не похожи? Это не так, Мика. Мы похожи больше, чем ты думаешь. Может быть не внешне, но вот здесь, - ладонь Ганнибала легла на его сердце. – И здесь… - сухие, длинные пальцы коснулись его виска. – Мы одинаковые. В нас течёт одна кровь, младший брат. Ты вспомнишь.   
Он запечатлел на другом виске Микаэля короткий, ласковый поцелуй.  
\- А сейчас мне надо поговорить с доктором Арно. Оставлю тебя наедине с собой.  
Дверь в кабинет закрылась за ним. Микаэль остался стоять перед зеркалом, рассматривая вновь обретённого себя – отощавшего, бледного и в больничном халате.  
Приёмная напоминала одну из комнат, мимо которых он шёл в темноте. Зеркало было её дверью. На секунду Микаэлю показалось, что его зеркальный двойник сейчас развернётся и уйдёт, устав ждать неизвестно чего, поэтому он сел на диван, не выпуская второго себя из виду.  
Потустороннее ощущение росло и ширилось, где-то за стеной процокали, как копытца, чьи-то каблуки. Зазвонил телефон, медсестра сняла трубку.  
\- Уильям Грэм? – донеслось до Микаэля. – Пардон, у нас нет пациента с таким именем, вы ошиблись. Да, я совершенно точно уверена.  
Двойник в зеркале обернулся, Микаэль повторил его движение. Имя было ему знакомо, будто он знал когда-то этого человека, давным-давно.  
Или слышал о нём.

После этого ему впервые за много дней приснился сон.  
В нём не было комнат, не было дверей - только уютная пыльная полутьма. Микаэль лежал под кроватью, разглядывая чуть погнувшиеся деревянные рёбра и просевший матрас. Он был не один – рядом, оскалив окровавленные зубы, распялив рот в немом крике остывала девушка.  
От чего они прятались вдвоём под кроватью, как дети? От жизни?  
Микаэль взял девушку за руку и почувствовал, как холодная кожа сползает, будто перчатка. Почему-то он не испытал страха, будто это уже было.  
«Наверное, это я её убил», - отстранённо подумал он, и удовлетворённо закрыл глаза…  
…чтобы открыть их в чуть более реальном мире, где медсестра ставила ему капельницу.  
\- От чего вы меня лечите? – спросил он у медсестры, но та не ответила, только улыбнулась ему.  
Позже, когда он на прогулке повторил вопрос Ганнибалу, тот ответил сразу и честно: энцефалит.  
\- Ты жил в доме на отшибе, совсем один, без семьи и друзей. Когда я наконец нашёл тебя, ты был в ужасном состоянии, Мика. Ты был сам не свой. – В его тёмных глазах было в этот момент столько любви, что Микаэль едва не отшатнулся.  
\- И ты не побоялся везти меня из Америки во Францию? – спросил он, отводя взгляд.  
\- Я обязан давать тебе только лучшее. Эта клиника – лучшая из всех что я знаю.  
\- Когда меня выпустят?  
\- Когда мы с доктором Арно решим, что ты готов, - ответил Ганнибал, и ласково стиснул его плечо.

Они приняли решение быстрее, чем хотелось бы Мике. Он привык к больнице, и, с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что не стремится к людям. Его руки требовали какого-то занятия, мозг – новой информации и воспоминаний, но душе вполне хватало Ганнибала и молчаливых медсестёр. Пару раз к нему заходил доктор Арно, но он произвёл на Микаэля не лучшее впечатление. Слишком улыбчивый, слишком добродушный, - на фоне Ганнибала он казался просто пошлым.  
Старший брат был единственным стоящим человеком в маленьком мире больницы, но Мика подозревал, что это справедливо и для большого мира за её стенами.  
Мир, впрочем, оказался не таким уж большим – это был городок с замком на холме, а Ганнибал снимал виллу на его окраине, почти у самого диковатого пляжа, обнесённого грубым сетчатым забором.  
Вилла была похожа на кукольный дом – прекрасно, уютно обустроенный, но производивший впечатление нежилого. По вечерам, в сумерках её окна загорались уютным жёлтым светом, который хорошо видно было с пляжа, по которому Мика бродил, глядя, как волны слизывают его следы, оставляя лишь ровный песок.  
Микаэль Лектер жил полной жизнью, несмотря на то, что большая её часть проходила в воспоминаниях, которые он восстанавливал, сидя вместе с братом у резного камина.  
В день выписки Ганнибал преподнёс ему странный подарок – тонкий кожаный браслет с парой узорчатых железных бусин. Не женская и не мужская вещь подошла бы скорее подростку.  
\- Такой же был у тебя в детстве. Помнишь? Ты не хотел снимать его даже во время купания.  
Микаэль помнил. Помнил, как няня-креолка пытается снять браслет с его маленькой детской руки, но безуспешно – маленький Мика поднимает фонтаны мыльных брызг и верещит.  
Как он мог забыть такое?  
Ощущение браслета на руке помогло ему проникнуть в жизнь чуть глубже. Браслет и новая одежда: джинсы, кроссовки, уютная синяя рубашка в тёмную клетку. Это были вещи, которые он носил раньше, в которых должен был чувствовать себя уютно, уверенно. И он чувствовал.  
По крайней мере, в них он был больше человеком, чем в больничном халате. Когда они с Ганнибалом выбирались в город, люди на улице здоровались с ними обоими. Они признавали существование Мики, замечали его, и он начинал обрастать плотью, превращаться из призрака без памяти в настоящего Микаэля Лектера.  
Его удручало только, что старший брат перестал брать его под руку на прогулках. Без его уверенного прикосновения тяжело было существовать, поэтому Мика старался касаться сам, будто случайно. Даже короткое похлопывание по плечу для привлечения внимания немного возмещало недостаток тепла. Но надолго ли этого могло хватить?  
Зато достаточно было другого. С Ганнибалом Микаэль вспомнил ещё одно удовольствие, возвышенное и тонкое, как любовь.  
Еда.  
В больнице он съедал свой рацион бездумно, почти не чувствуя вкуса – его разум и тело были заняты другим. Но в первый же вечер на вилле Ганнибал открыл перед ним новую дверь.  
Мика не помнил, чем был занят до того как брат позвал его в столовую. Кажется – читал, потому что глаза и переносица с непривычки устали от очков. В столовой горели свечи, длинный стол был весь уставлен блюдами, словно Лектеры ожидали гостей.  
Но никого не было. Только соловей снова и снова выводил трель, укрывшись в саду.  
Микаэль сел во главе одинокого стола, чувствуя себя как принцесса в замке чудовища, и снял, наконец, очки, положив их рядом. Пестрота блюд ни о чём ему не говорила, ничего не сообщала его рецепторам, не вызывала приятных или неприятных ассоциаций. Он просто смирно ждал, заинтересованный новым опытом, пока Ганнибал подскажет ему, научит, что надо чувствовать и о чём вспоминать.  
Брат появился изнеоткуда, подошёл лёгким, изящным шагом, и поставил перед ним тарелку с чем-то розоватым, зелёным, нарезанным – таким же незнакомым, как всё остальное.  
Но это блюдо было совсем иным, потому что Ганнибал наклонился к самому уху Микаэля и произнёс жарким шёпотом:  
\- Bon Appetit.  
С тех пор еда начала вызывать у Мики тягучее, томное чувственное наслаждение. Мысль о нежной текстуре мяса, исходящего соком, о солоноватой крови с привкусом железа, о приятной челюстям упругости плоти неразрывно была связана с воспоминанием о горячем дыхании, пощекотавшем чувствительную кожу.  
Изысканное, казавшееся почему-то запретным, удовольствие.  
Иногда они с Ганнибалом готовили вместе. Впрочем, это «вместе» было таким же, как у ребёнка с родителем. Мике доверялась самая простая работа, не требовавшая привычки и красоты, но он был не в обиде. Ему доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за братом, создающим каждое блюдо как произведение искусства, нравилось отрываться от чистки овощей, для того чтобы сделать глоток приятно согревающего вина. Или по-детски облизать крем с милостиво предложенного венчика.  
Они могли не разговаривать, но молчание не было угнетающим. Больше никого и ничего не нужно было. Порой, Ганнибал принимал гостей – доктора Арно, каких-то старых знакомых, оказавшихся в этих местах проездом, соседей, но Микаэлю они не нравились, и он рано уходил из-за стола. То были чужие люди; он испытывал странную тоску глядя на них. Они обладали чем-то недоступным ему. Чем-то, что он потерял.  
Иногда ему казалось, что это называется «свобода». Но Ганнибал списывал всё на воспоминания, которых отчаянно не хватало.  
В своих исканиях они дошли до момента, где старший брат не мог помогать Мике так, как раньше.  
\- Мы долго жили порознь, - сухо сказал он. Видно было, что эта тема причиняет Ганнибалу боль. – Ты попал в приёмную американскую семью, и я потерял тебя. Но мы выжили, и это главное. Я смог защитить тебя, эти дикари в форме не убили нас и не съели. Наше воссоединение было лишь вопросом времени.  
Они жили в разных семьях, от того и стали такими разными. Сколько Микаэль ни пытался коснуться прошлого Ганнибала, тот мягко уходил от темы. Мике редко перепадали от него истории о жизни в дядином доме. Даже не истории, а обрывочные намёки.  
Однажды, в особенно жаркий день брат вышел к завтраку в синем кимоно, удивительно ему не идущем, дисгармонирующим с северной блёклостью его лица.  
Сказав Ганнибалу об этом, Мика, неожиданно для себя, услышал историю графини Мурасаки, прекрасной, экзотической, и, что важнее всего – доброй к угрюмому немому мальчику, ставшему вдруг её семьёй.  
На память Микаэлю почему-то пришли японские гравюры. Триптих в стильной раме: то ли придворные дамы то ли куртизанки, пожелтевшие от времени. Это воспоминание прочно было связано с Ганнибалом, но уловить эту связь не получалось.  
К брату вообще вело слишком много путей. Мир вращался вокруг него – он был отправной точкой, богом и солнцем вселенной Микаэля, и дело было не только в любви. Любовь так и осталась отдельным странным вопросом, которого они почему-то избегали.  
Просто Ганнибал был удивительно материален. Он с особенной тщательностью окружал себя вещами, ревностно следил за своим телом, обожал изысканную кухню и находил особую прелесть в сшитой на заказ одежде. Всё его бытие было тщательно продумано, и плотское, гурманское наслаждение физическим не мешало ему искать наслаждений духовных.

Субботним утром они устроили пикник на скале, краем нависшей над морем. Ганнибал сидел под деревом с книгой, и изредка делал глоток чаю из тонкой фарфоровой чашки, а Мика растянулся на покрывале, положив голову брату на колени.  
Где-то внизу, на песчаной отмели визжали дети и заливисто лаяла собака. Этот звук отзывался в душе Микаэля тоскливым эхом.  
\- Я скучаю, - сказал он Ганнибалу, повернувшись лицом к смолистым соснам, взбиравшимся на склон.  
Брат отвлёкся от книги и погладил его по волосам, с явным удовольствием погрузив пальцы в густые пряди, которые всегда грозился расчесать, если Микаэль не будет делать этого сам.  
\- Это неожиданно. По кому ты скучаешь, Мика?  
\- Я не знаю. – Он замолчал, углядев в соснах какое-то движение, но решил, что просто показалось. – У меня что-то было, но теперь этого нет.  
\- Что-то? Или кто-то?  
Между бронзовых стволов что-то блеснуло, будто зеркало или стекло. Рука Ганнибала, размеренно гладившая Микаэля за ухом замерла.  
\- Кто-то, - уверенно сказал Мика, вставая. Ему вдруг стало неловко, словно их застали за чем-то. Но кто застал? Даже птицы не тревожили густой, горячий воздух.  
Тогда он впервые задумался о том, что, возможно, стоит пореже прикасаться к брату. Это было просто решение, не продиктованное, казалось, ничем конкретным.

У Микаэля появилась странная привычка: засыпая спускать руку с кровати. Каждую ночь он забывался и гладил пустой воздух, силуэт, оставшийся в пространстве памяти, как остаётся на стене след после того как сняли долго висевшую картину.  
Так он понял, что у него была собака.  
Ганнибал ничего не говорил про собаку, он утверждал, что у Мики не было никого, что он жил одиноко и пусто. Теперь Микаэль засомневался в том, что брат знает его так хорошо как хочет показать.   
Когда-то в Америке существовал Микаэль Лектер, чей приёмный отец чинил лодки.  
У него была собака, спавшая на коврике у кровати.  
Он знал какую-то женщину с красивыми густыми волосами, в которые хотелось зарыться лицом. Она иногда приходила к нему во сне и смотрела с такой жалостью, что от жгучего стыда хотелось убить её. Это было больно, и однажды ночью Микаэль проснулся от этой боли.  
Комната была не его. Собаки не было. За окном шумело море, а не поросший высокой травой пустырь.  
Мика накинул на голое тело халат и отправился бродить по пустому тёмному дому, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то своё.  
Ему не хотелось будить Ганнибала: он представил, как брат спит один на холодных шёлковых простынях, безупречный даже во сне. Будто умирает каждый раз, оставляя свою душу ходить где-то в ночи.  
Мика вспомнил девушку с разорванным лицом, лежавшую под кроватью. Лежать рядом с ней было уютно и спокойно. С братом – наверняка ещё лучше.  
Он постоял перед закрытой немой дверью в спальню Ганнибала, и несмело толкнул её.  
За дверью был ясный день – День Благодарения.   
Какая-то семья села за праздничный стол, и Микаэль сел вместе с ними. Он убил их хладнокровно, по одному. По пуле на каждого. Последняя – для матери.  
\- Уилл, - требовательно сказал кто-то над ухом. – Ты точно в порядке, Уилл? Ты уверен?  
Чья-то тень мелькнула за парусом вздувшейся шторой. Микаэль понял, кто это: Уильям Грэм, последний уцелевший.  
Свидетель убийства, которого нужно было убрать...  
Но пистолет дал осечку.  
Тень исчезла, а вместе с ней исчезло всё, всё…

Первое, что почувствовал Микаэль, вынырнув из небытия – прохладную руку Ганнибала на лбу.  
Брат сидел рядом, почему-то полностью одетый, и его тёмные глаза ловили отблеск ночника. Постель была его – лёгкие, белые подушки хранили знакомый запах, и Мика зарылся в них лицом, прячась от слепящего света.  
\- Извини, - сказал он, не зная толком, за что извиняется.   
\- Тебе не стоит ходить по ночам, - голос Ганнибала был так же холоден, как его рука. Ещё холоднее. – Видишь, что случилось? У тебя снова жар.  
\- Я больше не буду… чёрт, говорю как ребёнок. У меня иногда бывает, ты заметил?  
\- Это побочный эффект, - брат сменил гнев на милость и погладил его по щеке. – Мы ведь много работали с твоими ранними воспоминаниями.  
\- Тогда попробую им воспользоваться. – Микаэль выдохнул, собираясь с силами. – Могу я остаться тут на ночь?  
На лице Ганнибала не отразилось ничего.  
\- Спать нужно в своей постели, Мика.  
\- Один раз. Я знаю, это глупо, но… один раз. Брат. Пожалуйста. – Он стиснул одеяло судорожно скрючившимися, как когти, пальцами.   
Ганнибал потянулся и выключил лампу.  
\- Ты впервые назвал меня братом, - негромко сказал он, и Мике показалось, что его голос дрогнул. – Неужели ты любишь меня?  
\- Конечно, - вопрос показался сонному Микаэлю странным. – Как ещё?  
Опустилось молчание. Луна скрылась за тучей и стало совсем темно, будто мир кончился.  
\- Ты здесь, Мика? – спросил Ганнибал совсем тихо, севшим, не своим голосом.  
\- Я здесь, - ответил Микаэль, пытаясь нащупать в темноте его руку.  
\- Ты жив? Не лги мне.  
\- Я жив. – Он подался вперёд… и они с братом легонько столкнулись лбами.  
Ганнибал засмеялся первым. Смех был странный – резкий, будто кашель, он выходил из его груди порциями, словно что-то не пускало его, но Микаэлю было всё равно.   
Они смеялись тихо, будто боясь кого-то разбудить, и всё крепче обнимали друг друга, пока Мика не забыл, как дышать.  
Он вдруг снова почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, но тень за лёгкими шторами принадлежала склонившему ветки каштану.  
Не человеку. Не единственному свидетелю.

***  
\- Мне снится, что я убиваю людей, - сказал Микаэль, укладывая тонкий ломтик варёного мяса на лист салата, и, в предвкушении, сглатывая слюну. Рядом, на столе, лежала свежая местная газета. Он не знал французского, но слова «meurtre» и «Marseille» были знакомы.  
\- О. Вот как. – Ганнибал подлил ему ещё апельсинового сока. – Что это за сны? Расскажи мне.  
\- Всегда разные. Но всегда больные. Отвратительные. Мне недостаточно просто убивать, для меня это искусство, самовыражение. – Мика вздохнул и пролистал газету в поисках более-менее понятных комиксов.  
\- Не отвлекайся, пожалуйста, когда разговариваешь со мной, - сухо попросил брат. – И не читай за завтраком, для этого есть другое время.  
\- Может, мне просто надо вернуться домой? – Мика поддел мясо вилкой, но остановился.  
\- Твой дом здесь. Со мной.   
\- Да но… а ты сам? Ты говорил, что у тебя практика в Балтиморе, не можешь же ты всё бросить. Мы можем жить вместе и в Америке.  
Ганнибал помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Мне немного наскучила Америка, - равнодушно признался он. – Я рад этому небольшому отпуску и, думаю, Европа подходит нам больше.  
\- А что если вернуться в замок? – Мика, наконец, отправил ломтик в рот и прикрыл глаза. Слишком хорошо. Слишком вкусно.  
\- Он давно отошёл литовскому правительству. Мы бы и не смогли его содержать, - ты плохо помнишь его размеры.  
\- Не правда, для меня он был огромным.  
\- Боюсь, что это ты был слишком мал для него.  
Они обменялись улыбками. Разговор о снах увял сам собой – Ганнибал будто потерял к этой теме интерес, только после завтрака вложил в руку Микаэля упаковку невзрачных белых таблеток, которые следовало принимать на ночь.  
Мика обещал. Но сны, в которые он входил, как в пустые комнаты, манили его. Где-то там прятался человек, которому воспалённое сознание Микаэля дало случайно подслушанное имя – Уилл Грэм.  
Он искал Уилла Грэма, открывая одну дверь за другой, крался, сжимая пистолет в непослушной руке, убивал всех, кого находил, но смутная тень была неуловима.  
Уилл Грэм был силуэтом за занавеской, топотом ног по лестнице, скрипом резиновых перчаток.  
Он оставлял включённый проектор в пустом лекционном зале.  
Бросал в душе скомканные полотенца.  
Разжигал камин холодными вечерами.  
Он просто был.  
Такой же реальный, как Микаэль из прошлого. Микаэль с собакой и отчимом, чинившим моторки.  
Иногда в этих снах появлялся Ганнибал. Он просто наблюдал, скрестив руки на груди, надзирал за Микой, как за играющим ребёнком, не вмешивался, даже когда Микаэль сдирал с людей кожу, чтоб превратить их в ангелов.  
Это возбуждало. Во сне, отбросив стыд и страх, Мика становился перед ним на колени, бормотал бесстыдные, грязные вещи и мастурбировал, свободной рукой раз за разом вонзая то нож то скальпель в неподвижный труп медсестры.  
В последнем сне, Ганнибал, наконец, сделал шаг к нему навстречу, положил длинные, сильные пальцы на его губы, поглаживая, раздвигая…  
Микаэль проснулся от оргазма, тяжело дыша и запутавшись в измятых простынях, провалившись в застывшую, душную ночь.

Лето входило в свою самую жаркую пору. Ганнибал всё чаще носил дома своё кимоно, перехваченное узким, хитро завязанным поясом, а Мика всё чаще пропадал на вылизанном прибоем пляже, чтобы не видеть его.  
Мир, бывший до сих пор зыбким и эфемерным, стал осязаемым, но больше похожим на картонные декорации.   
У брата не может быть влечения к брату.  
Время невинности кончилось, а с ним кончалась и тишина. Где-то за расписным картоном слышался лязг сценических механизмов.   
Чёрные, как уголь, лебеди на зеркале пруда, смуглые солдаты, держащие детей на цепи, лоснящиеся обгорелые трупы, детская ванночка, полная окровавленных костей, грязный приют – разве что-то нормальное могло вырасти на этом перегное?  
Микаэль точно не был нормален. Он хотел быть кем угодно, но не братом Ганнибала. Снова потерять себя и найти кого-то другого.  
Кого-то, имеющего право на желание.  
Так, сидя в одних плавках на песке и почёсывая за ухом приблудившегося золотистого ретривера, погружённый в свои мысли, Мика впервые заметил на холме её – рыжую женщину с фотоаппаратом, бликовавшем на солнце.

Она ни разу не спустилась к ограждению и не пыталась заговорить, но неделю спустя, когда братья Лектеры - Ганнибал в белом костюме и Микаэль в синей рубашке-поло и шортах, - неторопливо пили кофе под красно-белым навесом городского кафе, мальчик-официант тайком сунул в руку Микаэля обрывок салфетки.  
«В два ночи на пляже. Фредди».  
Вот и всё, что там было написано.  
Ганнибал ничего не заметил.

Мика украдкой перечитывал записку, пытаясь понять, помнит ли что-то о «Фредди». Пустота и лёгкое раздражение – вот всё, что всплывало.  
Он мерил шагами комнату, решая, идти или нет. Ему казалось, что на пляже будет ждать прошлый Микаэль, что они наконец-то смогут соединиться. Стать полноценным человеком с воспоминаниями. Родным братом Ганнибала Лектера, который не имеет права желать его. Не имеет права даже есть с ним за одним столом.  
Может быть лучше остаться наполовину незнакомцем? Ручным дикарём, ребёнком, который не понимает слова «нельзя»?  
Он выбрал среднее.  
В беззвёздной темноте накинул куртку, и, ёжась от морской свежести, сбежал по стёртым каменным ступеням вниз, к пляжу. Затаился за деревьями, став ещё одной тенью.  
Он хотел посмотреть на Фредди, которому выпало знать что-то важное.  
Луч маяка выхватывал из тьмы худую женщину с завитыми волосами. Она ходила по рыхлому песку, обхватив себя руками, и ждала. Но дождалась не того.  
Ганнибал приблизился к ней со спины, незаметно, но кашлянул, привлекая внимание.  
Женщина застыла.  
\- Это частное владение, мисс Лаунс, - безразлично-доброжелательно произнёс он.  
Мисс Лаунс не двинулась с места.  
\- Где он? – в её голосе было не больше человечности.  
\- Если вы имеете в виду моего брата, то он спокойно спит и не желает, чтобы его тревожили.  
\- Очень смешно, доктор Лектер. Мне нужно поговорить с Уиллом Грэмом. Или с Чесапикским Потрошителем, как вам удобнее.  
\- Вы делаете поспешные выводы. Он ничего об этом не знает.  
\- И поэтому попросил вас вывезти его за границу? Его болезнь – всего лишь повод, доктор. Вы сами говорили доктору Блум о высокой вероятности того что он – Потрошитель. Не знаю, убедил он вас помочь или одурачил, но если вы не хотите вмешательства Интерпола…  
\- Одурачил… - Ганнибал произнёс это слово медленно, будто пытаясь распробовать незнакомое блюдо. – Исключено. Я распознал бы обман. И Уилл, мой друг, не стал бы меня использовать. Я верю ему как себе. Вы ошиблись, мисс Лаунс, я должен попросить вас уйти.  
Женщина выдохнула, расслабившись.  
\- Если вы передумаете, доктор, найдите меня.   
\- И вы гарантируете мне безопасность от Чесапикского Потрошителя?  
\- Нет. Никто уже не может гарантировать вам безопасность. Я смогу только написать статью, которая выставит вас в выгодном свете, а не как человека, который помог маньяку сбежать.  
\- Я обдумаю ваше предложение. – Он любезно открыл перед Фредди калитку, которая вела на холм. Отмыкать замок не было нужды – мисс Лаунс взломала его ещё раньше.  
Микаэль подождал, пока брат поднимется по каменной лестнице, и бесшумно вышел из тени.  
\- Кто я, Ганнибал? – спросил он, вглядываясь в тёмный силуэт, замерший на ступенях. – Кто такой Уилл Грэм?  
\- Я же просил тебя не бродить по ночам, Мика, - ответил голос из тьмы.  
Дальше они шли в молчании, но Микаэль знал правду и без слов. Знал давно, просто не хотел в ней признаваться.  
Мика, умеющий чинить лодочные моторы.  
Мика, выгуливающий собак на пустыре.  
\- Я убийца. Все эти сны – правда. Я всё это сделал.  
Ганнибал ничего не ответил. На кухне он первым делом налил в кастрюльку красного вина, и теперь мелко нарезал лимонную цедру.  
\- Я – Чесапикский Потрошитель.  
Корица, гвоздика, мускатный орех.  
\- Мика. – Вино закипело, лопаясь красными пузырьками. Его аромат кружил голову, и Микаэль оперся о дверной косяк, чтоб не упасть. – Я пытался тебя защитить.  
\- И устроил мне каникулы? Сколько мы сможем бегать, пока меня не поймают? – Он почувствовал, как губы раздвигает кривая ухмылка. Ганнибал, наконец, обернулся к нему. Что отражалось на его лице? Бесконечное «мне очень жаль» или просто идущая изнутри пустота?  
\- У них нет доказательств. Всего лишь домыслы, за которые мисс Фредди Лаунс уцепилась, решив поиграть в журналистское расследование.  
\- Даже если она не знает наверняка, есть тот, кто точно видел. Видел всё это.   
\- И кто же это? – Вино плеснуло через край, зашипев, но Ганнибал не обратил внимания.  
\- Уилл Грэм.  
\- Я знал, что ты рано или поздно вспомнишь это имя. – Вино зашипело снова, но брат, на этот раз, снял кастрюльку с огня и озабоченно вздохнул, разглядывая розовые лужицы на белой плите. – Этот человек нам больше не помешает. Ты убил его.  
\- Не до конца. – Микаэль поморшился и запустил пятерню в волосы, будто пытаясь добраться до засевшей в сознании мысли. – Он здесь, он…всегда здесь. Я должен убить его снова, но…  
Ганнибал подошёл ближе, вплотную. Положил руки ему на плечи, поцеловал в лоб.  
Ему не стоило этого делать.  
Этот бесполый братский поцелуй всколыхнул слишком многое: гнев, раздражение, горечь, запрет.  
Желание.   
Желание не быть Микаэлем Лектером.  
\- Мы точно братья? – тихо спросил Мика, не поднимая глаз. Он знал, что ничего не увидит, даже если станет смотреть не мигая.  
\- Разве я стал бы вот так спасать чужого человека? – Ганнибал оставался спокоен, но стиснул его плечи сильно и больно, так, что пальцы побелели.  
\- Никогда… - прошептал Мика, глядя на него снизу вверх, задержав взгляд на надменно изогнутых губах. – Только не ты.

Он всё же получил на ночь свою кружку глинтвейна, и легко провалился в сон.  
Оставалась только одна закрытая дверь.  
Дверь на кухню, где лысеющий мужчина держал нож у горла молоденькой девушки.  
Микаэль всаживал в него пулю за пулей, с каждым нажатием на тугой спусковой крючок чувствуя удовлетворение. Умиротворение. Покой.  
Теперь у него было определённое место в мире, определённое занятие – он был убийцей.  
Мужчина упал, наконец. Его дочь билась в судорогах на полу, булькая кровью из вспоротого горла. Ганнибал, до этого стоявший в тени, опустился рядом с ней на колени и одним движением пережал артерию, не давая девочке умереть.  
\- Это не Уилл Грэм, - разочарованно сказал Мика, опустив пистолет.  
Значит, была ещё одна дверь. Дверь, которой он не заметил.

Уходя из дома, Ганнибал убедился, что пистолет всё ещё лежит в шкатулке на каминной полке.  
Надевая пиджак, он выронил из кармана блокнотный лист с коротким адресом.  
Наверное, он думал, что Микаэль ещё спит, но тот уже встал и следил за ним с лестницы, затаив дыхание.  
Завтрак остался стынуть, нетронутый. Пистолет лёг в карман.  
Микаэль хотел поговорить с Фредди Лаунс – просто поговорить.  
«Пусть она расскажет мне о Грэме, - думал он, поднимаясь по асфальтовой дороге к россыпи съёмных шале, прячущихся в лесу. – Я только узнаю, где его найти».  
Он не собирался её убивать.  
Он связал её бельевыми верёвками подобранными во дворе, просто чтобы она не убежала и не вызвала полицию.  
Заклеил ей рот скотчем просто чтобы она замолчала. Замолчала и дала ему подумать.  
На простой вопрос: «кто такой Уилл Грэм?» она ответила удивлённым: «что?»  
Ей тоже нужно было время на раздумья. Воспоминания не приходят быстро – это он понял во время долгих бесед с Ганнибалом.  
Мика сел рядом с Фредди на светлую икеевскую кровать, так подходившую к уютной, пасторальной атмосфере шале, и рассеянно крутанул пистолет на пальце.  
\- Значит, ты ничего не знаешь о Грэме? – спросил он снова. Журналистка уже успокоилась, её мычание под слоями скотча казалось даже осмысленным, поэтому Микаэль освободил ей рот.  
\- В гардеробной! - выпалила она, тяжело дыша, глядя на него большими, жадными глазами, которые впитывали, сохраняли происходящее, здесь и сейчас упорядочивая его, превращая в ровные cтатейные столбцы.  
Дверь, ведущая в гардеробную, ничем не отличалась от других дверей из снов Микаэля, и он привычно открыл её.  
Пространство маленькой комнатки сужалось, втекало в узкий коридор, и в этом тёмном коридоре стоял человек, бесстрашно и уверенно прицелившийся в Мику из пистолета.  
Измождённый светлоглазый мужчина, похожий то ли на наркомана в завязке то ли на мученика, застрявшего где-то между святостью и безумием.  
У незнакомца были тёмные вьющиеся волосы, небритые щёки, и он был совершенно не похож на Ганнибала.   
Ни высоких азиатских скул, ни некрасивой чувственности – просто условно-миловидное лицо.   
Ничего от Лектеров.

Ничего и не могло быть.

Уилл опустил пистолет. На него со страшной силой обрушилась пустота – солёная и горькая волна, мешающая дышать, застрявшая в судорожно стиснутом горле.  
Одиночество, его любимое одиночество, от которого он отвык.  
Вторая волна едва не сбила его с ног – облегчение. Он поймал своего белого кита, догнал неуловимого Уилла Грэма и вернулся.   
Живой. Целый. Настоящий, в настоящем мире, где зеркало это всего лишь зеркало, а Фредди Лаунс нужна помощь и извинения. Да, извинения бы не помешали.  
\- А как же я? – спросил Микаэль Лектер, бледный, истончившийся и выцветший. – Как же Ганнибал?  
\- Я подумаю об этом, - честно пообещал ему Уилл, возвращаясь в спальню.  
Фредди не было. Вместо неё, в кресле сидел Ганнибал и листал газету с очередным «meurtre» на первой странице. В руке у него был бокал тёмного и густого, как кровь, вина.  
\- Я ждал тебя, Мика, - сказал он вполне обыденным тоном. Уиллу стало жаль его. Нет, это была даже не жалость: ему было больно. Так же, как, - он знал, - сейчас будет больно Ганнибалу.  
\- Прости, - сказал Уилл. – Мики больше нет. Я… мне жаль.  
Доктор Лектер отложил газету. Его глаза застыли, будто он перестал моргать раз и навсегда.  
\- Боюсь, что ты ошибаешься, Уилл. – Таким же голосом он мог говорить в своей балтиморской приёмной. – Ты занимаешь место, отведённое Мике. До сих пор твоя безграничная, живая фантазия воплощала в жизнь преступников и убийц… разве это правильно? Разве ты, такой благородный, не хочешь спасти хотя бы одного настоящего человека? Всего лишь уступить ему место.  
Уилл покачал головой и подошёл ближе. Встал на колени, положив руки на подлокотники.  
\- Мика не может существовать. – Он следил за лицом Ганнибала, при первых признаках горя и страдания готовый сделать… что? – Я знаю. Я жил с ним внутри все эти месяцы. Он никогда не чувствовал себя полным и настоящим, он никогда не был взрослым, потому что он – просто воспоминания.  
Ганнибал слушал молча, не перебивая.   
\- Ты считаешь, что он должен исчезнуть? Как исчезают все мёртвые, - сказал он, наконец, чуть прищурившись.  
\- Нет. – Уилл осторожно коснулся его груди, слева, где, под дорогим жилетом ровно, по-человечески билось сердце. – Он всегда будет жить в тебе. Ты – тот, кто помнит его лучше всех. Здесь… для него всегда будет место. Разве не так?  
Ганнибал молчал.  
\- Ты можешь съесть меня. – Уилл потянулся к своей рубашке и медленно начал расстёгивать легко поддающиеся пуговицы. – Давай. Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, с тобой я буду в безопасности. Как Мика. Только помни, что я – не он.  
Он слишком поздно заметил дикий золотой огонёк в глазах Ганнибала, слишком поздно засёк движение.  
Сильные жилистые пальцы сомкнулись на его нижней челюсти, и следующий момент запомнился Уиллу горячей, влажной сладостью вина и острой болью в прокушенной губе.  
Тёмная, яркая капля крови скользнула по его подбородку и вниз, по шее, помедлив в ложбинке между ключиц, ещё ниже, под край рубашки.  
К самому сердцу.

***  
Они спустились с холма на закате, когда асфальт перестал плавиться, и солнце превратило приморский городок в позолоченную розу.  
\- Буэнос-Айрес? Почему Буэнос-Айрес? – Уиллу было всё равно. С таким же успехом он мог закрыть глаза и ткнуть в любое место на глобусе.  
\- Он тебе не нравится? – Ганнибал несколько раздражённо пригладил выбившуюся чёлку. В этот момент он выглядел даже… забавно. – Я уверен, что ты никогда не был в Буэнос-Айресе.  
\- Мне, в общем-то всё равно. Но я плохо умею говорить по-испански. Подучишь меня?  
\- Непременно. – Доктор Лектер остановился вдруг, будто вспомнив о чём-то. – Прошу меня извинить. Я совсем забыл об одном деле. Возвращайся без меня, Уилл.  
\- М? О каком деле?  
Ганнибал чуть улыбнулся, глядя в сторону скрывшегося за поворотом шале.  
\- Всего лишь упакую наш ланч.  
Уилл отвернулся и, сунув руки в карманы, пошёл вниз, к дому.  
Он ни разу не оглянулся.  
В конце концов, этот мир не может вместить всех.  
Иногда в нём нет места даже для двоих.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No place for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656087) by [HaruIchigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo)




End file.
